Beograd
Београд (/ ˈбɛлɡреɪд / БЕЛ-граид; Српски: Београд / Београд, лит. „Бели град“, изговара се беоɡрад (о овој звучној листи); имена на другим језицима) главни је и највећи град Србије. Налази се на ушћу ријека Саве и Дунава и раскрсници Панонске низије и Балканског полуострва. Градско подручје Београда има 1,23 милиона, док скоро 1,7 милиона људи живи у административним границама града Београда (што обухвата готово целокупно његово градско подручје), четвртину укупног становништва Србије. 4 Једна од најважнијих праисторијских култура Европе, винчанска култура, еволуирала је на подручју Београда у 6. миленијуму пре нове ере. У античко доба Трако-Даци су населили регион, а након 279. године пре нове ере Келти су населили град, назвавши га Сингидун. 8 Освојили су га Римљани под владавином Аугуста и доделили му римска градска права средином ИИ века. 9 Населили су га Славени 520-их, а неколико пута су се променили између Византијског Царства, Франачког царства, Бугарског царства и Мађарске Краљевине пре него што је 1284. постало седиште српског краља Стефана Драгутина. освојила је Османско царство и постала седиште Смедерева Сањак. 10 Често је прелазио од османске до хабсбуршке владавине, која је уништила већи део града током аустро-османских ратова. Београд је поново проглашен главним градом Србије 1841. Северни Београд је остао најјужнија хабсбуршка пошта до 1918. године, када је био прикључен граду, због тога што су бивше аустроугарске територије постале део нове Краљевине Срба, Хрвата и Словенаца после Први светски рат У кобном стратешком положају град је поражен у 115 ратова и разорен 44 пута. 11 Београд је био престоница Југославије од његовог настанка 1918. до распада 2006. године. Будући да је град примат Србије, Београд има посебан административни статус у Србији. 12 То је седиште централне владе, управних тела и владиних министарстава, као и дом готово свих највећих српских компанија, медија и научних институција. Београд је класификован као Бета-Глобал Цити. Geography Belgrade lies 116.75 metres (383.0 ft) above sea level and is located at the confluence of the Danube and Sava rivers. The historical core of Belgrade, Kalemegdan, lies on the right banks of both rivers. Since the 19th century, the city has been expanding to the south and east; after World War II, New Belgrade was built on the left bank of the Sava river, connecting Belgrade with Zemun. Smaller, chiefly residential communities across the Danube, like Krnjača, Kotež and Borča, also merged with the city, while Pančevo, a heavily industrialised satellite city, remains a separate town. The city has an urban area of 360 square kilometres (140 sq mi), while together with its metropolitan area it covers 3,223 km2 (1,244 sq mi). On the right bank of the Sava, central Belgrade has a hilly terrain, while the highest point of Belgrade proper is Torlak hill at 303 m (994 ft). The mountains of Avala (511 m (1,677 ft)) and Kosmaj (628 m (2,060 ft)) lie south of the city. Across the Sava and Danube, the land is mostly flat, consisting of alluvial plains andloessial plateaus.[96] One of the characteristics of the city terrain is mass wasting. On the territory covered by the General Urban Plan there are 1,155 recorded mass wasting points, out of which 602 are active and 248 are labeled as the 'high risk'. They cover almost 30% of the city territory and include several types of mass wasting. Downhill creeps are located on the slopes above the rivers, mostly on the clay or loam soils, inclined between 7 and 20%. Most critical ones are in Karaburma, Zvezdara, Višnjica, Vinča and Ritopek, in the Danube valley, and Umka, and especially its neighbourhood of Duboko, in the Sava valley. They have moving and dormant phases, and some of them have been recorded for centuries. Less active downhill creep areas include the entire Terazije slope above the Sava (Kalemegdan, Savamala), which can be seen by the inclination of the Pobednik monument and the tower of the Cathedral Church, and the Voždovac section, between Banjica and Autokomanda. Landslides encompass smaller areas, develop on the steep cliffs, sometimes being inclined up to 90%. They are mostly located in the artificial loess hills of Zemun: Gardoš, Ćukovac and Kalvarija. However, the majority of the land movement in Belgrade, some 90%, is triggered by the construction works and faulty water supply system (burst pipes, etc.). The neighbourhood of Mirijevo is considered to be the most successful project of fixing the problem. During the construction of the neighbourhood from the 1970s, the terrain was systematically improved and the movement of the land is today completely halted.